


All of It (and More)

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, There is a lot of fluff in this dont get me wrong, cries in cryle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: After attending Wendy and Bebe’s wedding, and an evening of Craig’s complaints towards the wedding, Kyle worries about his future with Craig.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	All of It (and More)

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this even is. I have homework.... and like.... I should be doing that :) Anyways I hope u like it! I just love writing them in an established relationship, and I needed more. ANYWAYS I hope you like.

“I’m glad that’s over.”

He shut the door and locked it, turning to face Kyle who still stood at the entryway. Usually, he was not so meek. He would make himself at home in his studio apartment.

He chose to not question it and stepped forward, pushing his fingers through his auburn curls. The redhead barely flinched in response, but the corner of his lip turned upward into a small smile.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Too much crying.”

“It _was_ their wedding day, you could give them some slack.”

“Maybe if it was once or twice — hell, maybe if it was just _them_ crying, but it was goddamn everyone. I even saw Clyde rubbing at his eyes during the ceremony.”

“Wendy’s vows were pretty touching.”

Craig’s lips curled in disgust as his eyebrow raised. “And _long_. They lasted like half of the ceremony.”

Kyle huffed through his nose and his amber stare went cold. Craig dropped his hands from his boyfriend’s hair, knowing if he kept them there, he would be in danger of losing them. He took a step back, eyebrows furrowing. 

“What?” Craig asked.

Kyle frowned. “I just think you are being disrespectful — you’ve been disrespectful the whole night,” Kyle crossed his arms, as he pointed his glare to the floorboards.

Craig squinted. “You act like they are some Nobel Peace Leaders and not two people that I thoroughly make fun of all the time — what is the matter, Kyle?”

“What?” Kyle darted wide eyes to the hazel eyes narrowed in front of him.

“Come on, this is not about Wendy and Bebe.”

“Wendy worked very hard on her vows — I even helped her write them — and I just think you’re being… judgemental.”

“Is that why you’re mad? Because you helped, and I offended you?”

“No,” Kyle said with an eye roll and a huff. He met Craig’s eyes and offered a tight lipped smile. “Look, let’s just go to bed — I’m tired...” After a brief moment of silence eye contact, Kyle turned away.

Craig watched him walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He recalled Kyle mentioning once that he had helped Wendy with her vows. With someone as headstrong as Wendy though, he only proofread.

He ran a hand across his face. He was not expecting a fight tonight but that appeared to be forming. He stared at the closed door, deciding or not if he should even bother. Maybe this was something that could just slipped under the rug. Maybe Kyle was just tired and irritable, or _argumentative_ as he often was.

Craig struggled to tell the difference between something serious, and Kyle just arguing to _argue._ Although as time went on, he was getting better at deciphering.

He decided to tip his toes in the water as he stepped towards the bathroom door. He tapped his knuckles against the white wooden panel and a second later, he heard, “come in.”

He walked inside to find Kyle squeezing toothpaste on his overnight toothbrush. Kyle didn’t look at him.

“Look I remember you mentioning that you helped with the vows, but you said that you hardly contributed.”

Kyle brought the brush up to his teeth. Craig looked to the redhead’s reflection in the rectangle mirror in an attempt to catch his gaze. His mission tanked though as Kyle filtered his eyes away and spat into the sink.

“Look, it’s not the vows — Let’s just drop it. It’s stupid. I’m not mad, or anything. I’m just tired.”

Craig eyed him. His voice was softer, less harsh than before, but he still avoided his gaze. He still appeared on edge; eager to get away from him and flush him out. 

Before he said anything in response or could think of something to say, Kyle finished brushing his teeth and left the bathroom — all without looking at him. As Craig prepared himself for bed, he questioned if he should believe Kyle or not.

Scratch that.

He _didn’t_ believe him.

Kyle was the easiest person to read in the world. He was so transparent with his emotions, even when he tried so hard to not show them. 

His real dilemma was deciding if he should continue scratching the surface or not. Maybe there was only surface. Maybe it was something petty that would only piss a hothead off and he would be over it by morning.

Although.

This was an odd circumstance.

Usually, Kyle did not try to hide his emotions, specifically _anger_ . If Craig did something to upset him, he knew the _second_ he did it. Kyle was explosive. The second Craig — or anyone else for that matter — made him angry, he let them know.

So. This was weird, and a little foreboding.

He turned off the light in the bathroom and headed into his room, Kyle already tucked beneath the covers and the lights off. He admired the lump for a moment, thinking of the many nights he spent before Kyle — sleeping next to no one, except his cat.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before joining his boyfriend in bed. Kyle was turned away from him, facing the wall. He stared at the back of his head, suddenly feeling heavy.

He propped himself on his elbow and cupped his boyfriend’s shoulder. Under his touch, he felt him tense up. He let go, feeling unwanted. “Kyle. You’re not even trying to pretend nothing is wrong, so you may as well just tell me.”

He heard a huff. A moment later, Kyle turned to face him with a tired expression. “I’m not sure what to even say.”

“Is that that bad? You always know what to say.”

“It’s not that bad. It’s just,” he sighed, eyes flickering towards the ceiling. “The wedding… it just got in my head. It had me beginning to think about the future.”

Craig furrowed his eyebrows. “What about it?”

“Just, like,” his eyes were still glued to the ceiling, dancing around as if he was trying to find the right words. It was weird and a little unsettling. Usually, Kyle had the right words for everything. It’s why he won their arguments a lot more often. “About us, I guess? Just like… where this is going.”

“Oh,”

Kyle’s eyes snapped to his. He wore a slight frown. “Do you ever think about that stuff?”

“I’m — I don’t know. Not really?”

He instantly knew it was the wrong answer. Kyle nodded and his eyes skirted away again. He pursed his lips and then said, “let’s just go to bed, okay?”

Kyle turned on his side again, and Craig once again faced the back of his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “No, look. That’s not what I meant.”

“What else could you have meant by that statement?”

“I mean, I just — I don’t think of the future much in general. I guess?”

Kyle did not move an inch, the back of his head still on display in front of him.

“Well, _I_ think about it,” Kyle said, voice low. “And just… I don’t know. The stuff you said at the wedding today — it makes me feel like you’re disinterested in it all.”

“What’s it all?”

“I don’t know. Marriage? Even just… like committing to one another for the rest of your life — finding a life partner. You know, all of it.” He was still facing the back of his partner’s head, but he spotted a raised hand, fluttering around in gesture.

Craig furrowed a brow; suddenly grasping onto what exactly Kyle was getting at. He frowned, recalling his various comments of the night, ranging from _“remind me to never come to a wedding again,”_ to describing the profession of vows as his _“worst possible nightmare.”_

Maybe it was not the best thing to say to the person you were dating.

“I’m sorry, Kyle,” Craig said with a sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder. This time, he did not tense up under his touch. It gave him more confidence. “I didn’t mean for any of that to come off that way… It’s more weddings that I’m not a fan of — all the people and socializing — it’s not the _marriage_ part, it’s just the _wedding_ part… Which is maybe still shitty to say, but. I don’t know.”

Kyle finally turned to face him, eyes finding his. The corners of his lips weighed down so that he was almost pouting. His eyebrows turned inward. “I’m probably just being sensitive… it’s been an emotional evening… It’s okay.”

He sounded sincere; his wide eyes spoke with honesty, but Craig still felt bad. He opened his mouth to speak, trying to find the right words, but they lodged in his throat. 

“You’re not,” he said. He exhaled through his nose. “I’m just bad at this.”

Kyle pursed his lips to the side. 

“I don’t want to break up…” Craig said, finding Kyle’s hand to hold beneath the blankets. “I want to continue doing this… and moving forward with you in my life. Honestly, whenever I think of the future,” he sucked in a breath, “you are always there… I just never really? I don’t know. Considered it another way? It is just like —,” he licked his lips, noticing the smile eliciting on Kyle’s features. “You’re just there, and maybe I should consider the steps more, but…” he swallowed. “I would be so happy,” he shook his head. “I want you to be in my life, like this, for a long time. I want to do _all of it_ with you.”

Kyle’s smile widened and revealed his teeth. Even in the darkness, Craig could see that his pale cheeks darkened over. Unable to take the tension anymore — or maybe to stop himself from continuing in his awkward declaration — he leaned down to press their lips together.

Their lips touched and he felt Kyle’s smile against him. Electric currents shot throughout his body. He wanted nothing more in this moment than to completely submerge himself into this other man. Nothing compared to the joy he received from being with him. He wanted it to last forever. He wanted to be able to kiss these lips forever. 

It wasn’t a sensual kiss or a passionate one. Kyle was smiling the whole time and their tongues did not even touch. But it was still pleasant. It was sweet and reassuring that Kyle was no longer upset. That was better than passion at this moment.

When he pulled back, a ghost of a smile still sat across the other’s lips. Craig produced a closed smile in return.

“You know, you’re not as bad at this as you think you are,” Kyle brushed a hand through the other’s dark locks.

This made Craig’s smile break open. He felt heat scattering across his neck and to his cheeks. He puffed out a laugh. “That’s good to hear.”

“I would like all those things too,” Kyle said, a smile still evident on his features. “I want all of it and more.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve always been more ambitious.”

Kyle sniggered with a nod and lit up amber eyes.

“That’s true,” Kyle said with a laugh. 

“But you always inspire me to be more so… so I want the _more_ too,” Craig proclaimed in soft words.

Kyle’s grin stretched farther as he looked up at him. 

“But I really do not think I will ever be able to do what Wendy did… I would be much more comfortable with the whole, _in sickness or health, rich or for poor —_ thing that the officiant does.”

Kyle laughed. “I would never want to put you through that.”

“And you won’t be upset about it?”

“The thought of announcing the details of my love life to the world sounds… _unpleasant._ Just because I didn’t bitch and moan about her vows like you, doesn’t mean I would want something like them for our wedding.”

Craig smiled — _our wedding._ As terrible as weddings were, the sound of _our wedding_ coming from Kyle’s mouth made his stomach flip. It excited him in a way that no wedding had ever been done previously.

“What?” Kyle asked, wearing a matching smile of his own.

“I just … like the way that sounded. _Our_ wedding.”

Kyle snickered, cheeks darkening again. Instead of answering with words, he propped his elbows up and met the other with another kiss. This time, it was Craig who was smiling into the kiss.

  
  



End file.
